housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Temple Crashers 2 (arc)
Temple Crashers 2 is a story-arc in multiple parts that ran from May 1st, 2017, to June 2nd, 2018 (13 months and one day or 398 days) and ran from arcs 106 to 114, totalling 154 strips, making it the longest running multi-part arc in Housepets!. It is the sequel to the 2012 arc Temple Crashers. It consisted of nine arcs each beginning with "Temple Crashers 2": Part 1, Part 2, 2 Temple 2 Crashers (Part 3), Temple Crasherser (Part 4), Temple Crash (Part 5), First Blood (Part 6), Oops (Part 7), Final Crashers (Part 8) ''and ''Epilogue Crashers (Part 9). Plot Summary Failing to achieve his goals for human-animal equality through montiary means, Keene Milton decides to tap into the divine powers of Pete's temple and obtain the mana that lies within. However, unable to reach the bottom alone, he creates a "LARP" event to have teams reach the bottom for him. Meanwhile Res Auburn, suffering from writer's block, takes a vacation to Babylon Gardens and joins Peanut and Grape, who attend the event alongside Joey and his friends. Tarot and Sabrina have also caught onto Keene's plan and plan to raid the temple to keep Keene from using the mana. The temple grants users powers based on what hats they wear, and the layout has changed to be more like a dungeon crawler with 99 floors. Angels from heaven; Breel, Spring, Summer, and a recently deceased Rufus return to assist. While this is happening, Thomas Milton conspires with the Milton benefactor Herman Steward to steal the Milton fortune, and Thomas raids the temple with a camel named Sofia. Thomas finds the treasure room, however he is transformed into a camel due to a curse placed on the treasure. After the teams traverse through the temple and make their way to the bottom, Keene manages to reach the mana first, but angrily rejects Breel who tries to stand in his way. Heart-broken, Breel accidentally opens a portal to Pandemonium and unleashes a demon known as "The Forgotten." Breel is captured and Keene passes through the portal to save him. The demons capture Keene, but he escapes with the help of an unnamed demon who wishes to come to earth and rescues Breel, who kisses him on the lips. Res manages to stop The Forgotten with the help of the mana and everyone escapes as the temple collapses for good. Life goes back to normal; the angels return to heaven, Cerberus returns Breel to life so that he and Keene can be together. Res returns home to Canada, having cured his writer's block. Steward is found out and fired (and he too is transformed by the cursed temple treasure into a badger.) Keene announces that he is stepping down from the Equal Chance Program, moving into more middle-class accommodations and gives up on trying to force animal-equality. At the temple ruins, we finally see the mortal reincarnations of Pete the Gryphon and Spirit Dragon; they have both been reincarnated as fox kits named Craig and Draig respectively. Steward moves into Jessica's den, and stares at his own reflection in the cursed temple coin, as it contains potential divine power... Teams and Powers The characters raiding the temple split into teams with different objectives: Keene used Peanut and Joey's teams to reach the botton, as they believed it was a LARP event, while Tarot's team entered to stop Keene from reaching the mana pool. The temple granted powers based on what hats they were wearing. Important Events *Res returns to escape the writer's block he's suffering from writing the final Pridelands book. *Rufus is revealed to have died and went to heaven. *Thomas is transformed into a camel. *Keene and Breel kiss and become an official couple. *Breel is returned to life. *The temple collapses into rubble, blocking off access to the mana pool permanently. *Herman Steward is transformed into a badger. *Keene steps down from the Equal Chance Program. *Pete and Spirit Dragon have been revealed to be reincarnated as fox kits. See Also *Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 1 *Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 2 *Temple Crashers 2: 2 Temple 2 Crashers *Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crasherser *Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crash *Temple Crashers 2: First Blood Part 6 *Temple Crashers 2: Oops *Temple Crashers 2: Final Crashers *Temple Crashers 2: Epilogue Crashers Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:Multiple Parts Category:Temple Crashers 2 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:20+ Page Arcs Category:Celestials Category:Romance